The Perfect couple
by Lieflotje
Summary: Created from Will's quote to Beiste "You can sleep with me and Emma." from 3x20. Will and Emma are so in love and so cute together, they seem like the perfect couple. A lot of people deny them, also Shannon, but can she hide it when she is around them all of the time?


The perfect couple

_Wow, my longest chapter ever and also the first not M-rated, but I promise there will be intimate moments and a lot of fluff! _

_Got this idea when I watched 3x20, when Will said to Beiste that she could sleep with him and Emma. Somehow it gave me such a good feeling, him saying "Me and Emma" and knowing that she would also be okay with it, just as he was. It made me think of what a great and sweet couple those two people are once again and that many people would envy them. Sadly enough, including Beiste. So, mostly Wemma and a bit Willabeistemma(as Dot and Jayma created) friendship! Hope you enjoy, reviews mean the world to me! X_

* * *

**The glee club had just arrived in front of their hotel and were busy unloading their suitcases and bags from the bus.**

New Directions walked after their four chaperones, with their luggage to the hotel desk. Will talked to the service lady and asked their keys, for the four reserved rooms.

"Okay, everyone, attention please!" All eyes were immediately on Will now, who was going through the rules once again and after five minutes of listening he finally handed the keys. "Here, Finn, you get the keys for the guys room and Rachel the key for the girls room. Make sure you don't lose them and otherwise give them to someone who won't! Have fun, don't leave the hotel and we'll expect you here again on six o clock sharp, for dinner!"

He was answered by loads of nodding heads and _yes mister Scheu_'s.

"Here's your key Sue." He handed her the key and was now staring at his own. "Uhm….. we seem to have room 543, the map here on the wall says it's on the third floor."

Shannon and Emma nodded and all three adults picked their suitcases up, to carry them to their room. Will was quick to not only carry his own suitcase, but also grab Emma's from her hands. "Hey! Will, I can carry that myself." Emma responded.

"Well, you don't have to."

"Neither do you, give it to me, you're already wearing your own suitcase."

"I don't mind, I do it with pleasure. And because my hands are a lot bigger than yours, I can wear two suitcases and one bag in one hand, so that I will be able to hold your hand. Otherwise you didn't have any hands free. So, it's a win-win situation!" he grinned at her.

"Wow… you put a lot of work in that speech, didn't you?" she laughed back.

"I know you so well…" he answered, really enjoying this.

"But Will, now I look really lazy, walking next to you, with nothing, while you are carrying everything!" she wined.

"Honey, you won't." he tilted her chin up with his index finger and pecked her sweetly on the lips. "But if you really want to carry something, you can have your bag." He smiled.

"Thank you." She took her bag from him and took his hand. Emma looked behind her at Shannon. "Shannon, are you coming?" she asked sweetly.

The football coach had been standing there, just looking at her two best friends, taking it all in. And was pulled out of her daze when Emma called her. _"Man, I wish Cooter had been that chivalrous to me!"_ she thought.

* * *

When they reached the third floor and made it to their room, Will put the suitcases down, let go of Emma's hand and opened the door. They were met by a beautiful room, with a king-sized bed and a large second bed on the left side of it, obviously shoved in there, after they had called the hotel with their special request of another bed and somehow it turned out that a second bed in their room would be cheaper than just a second room. And anyway, Emma thought it would be a better idea if Shannon didn't have to sleep on her own, after all she'd been through.

All that needed to be unpacked was unpacked and they had made their beds. It was almost time for dinner, so they left the room, to go to the lobby, where the kids would be waiting for them.

* * *

When they finished dinner, Emma stood up and excused herself, to go to her room, because of a headache, it was clear to everyone, due to the fact she was really quiet and even paler than she normally was. Just when she wanted to walk away, someone grabbed her by the arm, it was Will. "Wait, I'm going with you sweetie."

"No, you don't have to honey, you can stay here with the kids and have fun. You don't have to go too, because I'm not feeling well, to take care of me." She said quietly.

"But I want to. I'm going with you, whether you like it or not, because I know you'll eventually like it." He winked at her.

She sighed but smiled, he stood up and they said good night to the rest of the group. With his hand on her lower back, they left the room. All the kids were talking about how cute their two teachers were together and how sweet to eachother, even Sue had to agree. And Shannon looked after them, thinking how incredibly sweet it was that Will didn't want to leave her side a single second, especially when she wasn't feeling well. And how Emma always declined his offers, although she really enjoyed them, just because she cared more about his happiness and wellbeing than hers. Now she was thinking about it, she realized that Emma actually cared more about everybody's wellbeing than hers, she had insisted that Shannon would sleep with them, from their budget, after Shannon had proposed to take another room and pay for it herself. Yes, Emma and Will were for sure the two best friends she'd ever had, but did she envy their cuteness and relationship!

* * *

Emma and Will had already changed into their pajama and nightgown and brushed their teeth. Emma was putting her clothes back in her suitcase, when Will emerged from the bathroom, with a glass of water and two aspirins in his hand. "Here honey, take these." He handed her the little, white pills.

"Thanks…" she responded weakly and swallowed them. When she wanted to put the glass back on the sink, she wobbled and almost fell backwards.

"Whoa, hey! Easy there, fortunately I came with you!" Will said and caught her right on time.

She moaned "I'm just so dizzy and I see all blurry." He took the glass from her and put it on the nightstand, while he supported her with an arm around her back.

"Come here…" he said and lifted her bridal stile from the ground. Why did this have to happen to his sweet Emma, just before the competition, he just really felt sorry for her.

He sat down on the right side of the bed, with her on his lap, her legs hung limp on the right side of his legs. She was even paler now and nestled her white face in his neck. He kissed her head, stroked her hair and caressed her back softly. "We're first going to sit for a while, before I'm going to lay you down, otherwise you'll get even dizzier." He explained to her and felt her nod. "I'm so sorry for you, sweetie, we'll just go to sleep early and we'll only have to get up at ten, tomorrow morning. If you need anything, you just tell me okay?"

He looked down at her, but she didn't look at him, she just answered with a weak "Hmhm".

"Em?" he lifted her chin, so she would look at him.

"I just need you." She said.

"And I'm always there, I promise." He kissed her passionately and pulled her even closer.

Then the door opened and Shannon walked in, she couldn't see Emma's face, while it was hidden in Will's neck, but from what she could see, she didn't look too well, at all. "Hey guys." Shannon said softly.

Will smiled at her and a weak "Hey Shan." Came from Emma.

"Still not getting better?" Shannon asked Will, with a pitiful look at Emma.

Will shook his head and Shannon disappeared in the bathroom with her pajamas. She closed the door, but could still hear her friends, in the room.

After a while Emma started to draw little circles on his chest and he knew all too well, that something was bothering her. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

She looked at him with a shocked expression, but couldn't expect him to not notice, they always knew exactly what the other one was thinking. "I just…. I just…"

"You just, what?"

"Uhm…I just am a bit worried about Shannon, you know, since she has told us about what happened between her and Cooter. I feel so sorry for her, she is such a great, sweet and beautiful woman and she deserves so much better. Cooter seemed so nice. I really care about her you know, next to you, she's my best friend. I wish she could find somebody, whith whom she can spent the rest of her life with, just like you and I. Nobody wants to be alone Will, we know that. It just isn't fair!" tears were breaming in her eyes, from how sorry she felt for Shannon, but most of all from the pain, her head pounded really hard now, she closed her eyes for a second and inhaled deeply.

"Shhh, I know, I know, I also see her as one of my best friends. But I'm sure she'll find someone else, someone who deserves her. Everything is going to be alright, eventually, but you have to take it easy now. I know it's hard, but just don't worry now, close your eyes, if you're going to make a fuzz now, your headache is certainly not going to go away." She sighed shakily and sniffed softly and a few tears rolled from her cheeks. He wiped them away, cradled her even closer and rocked her a little, while whispering comforting words in her ear.

In the bathroom, Shannon could hear everything, she was touched. What did she do, to deserve such beautiful, amazing people as her friends? Quietly she changed her clothes, so she could still hear them talking, it wasn't good to listen to their conversations, but this conversation included her and they were in the same room after all.

Emma yawned and then Will decided that it would be a better idea to get her to sleep first, before he would lay her down. Softly he began singing in her ear, the song that fit them perfectly and couldn't stop to bring her at ease, "_Fix you" by Coldplay._ By the time he almost finished the second time singing the song she was asleep. He smiled, he loved watching her sleep, she was so pale now, it worried him a little, but she was still the most beautiful woman on earth if you asked him.

* * *

Shannon walked in the room. "Wow Em, and I thought you couldn't look any cuter! But you proved me wrong, with that adorable nightgown!" unfortunately enough Shannon got Will's warnings to be quiet too late and Emma jumped awake.

"Uhm…thanks Shannon…" she said with a croaky voice. And she looked in the direction of her friend.

When Shannon saw her face, she was a bit startled. "Geez, pumpkin! I thought you couldn't look any paler than at dinner, but you're almost as white as the walls now! Still not feeling well, huh? Well, have a good night rest , little pumpkin, I have my nose strips, so I won't keep you awake with my snoring."

Emma smiled weakly at her, not really getting everything her friend said, because she was still half asleep. Will laughed a little and stood up, with Emma still in his arms, who had already closed her eyes again and was resting her head in his neck. "I gave her another aspirin and some medicine which help her to get to sleep." He said to Shannon. The two awake adults stared adoringly at the tiny woman, who looked even smaller now and was laying limp in Will's arms. Shannon stroked her cheek and wished her a good night, walking to the other side of the bed, to her bed. "Uhm, Shan, could you maybe move the sheets for me, so that I can lay Emma down?"

"Of course." Shannon answered and after moving their sheets, crawled in her own bed. Will rested his right knee on the bed and softly laid his fiancée down in the middle of the bed. She wined at the loss of contact and searched with her eyes closed for Will. After he put the light out and said goodnight to Shannon he bend over his confused girl, with one arm on each side. He nuzzled her nose with his. "Don't worry, I'm still here, cutie." He whispered, she opened her eyes then and realized what she'd done. She smiled at him. "Is it already a bit better, honey?" he asked her.

"Yeah, a bit." It still hurt very much though. He rolled off of her and laid on her right side, she turned to face him and shove a bit closer. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest, she immediately curled into him and looked up. He kissed her, unintentionally it turned more intense and he started sucking on her bottom lip, she clearly enjoyed it too. But they knew they had to be quiet, for Shannon. Emma licked his upper lip and slid her tongue in his mouth, now it was a battle between their tongues, with no winner. They weren't able to do this all day, so they had to let it out. When they broke free, because of air, they decided to stop, for the sake of their friend, hoping she hadn't really heard them. "Goodnight my man." Emma said to him, which she knew he very much enjoyed.

He smirked. "Goodnight my extremely cute, stunning, beautiful, sweet woman." He gave her one last kiss on her forehead. "Hmmm, you're still really hot, sweetie."

"I know, it still hurts, a lot. You didn't think that kiss would just take it away, did you?"

He laughed huskily. "Well, maybe, a bit."

"Well, it helped a bit yeah."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

She nestled her head in his chest and sighed, he kissed her head and rested his head on hers.

* * *

Emma couldn't stop tossing and turning and after ten minutes, Will wrapped her so strong in his arms, she couldn't even move anymore. Emma giggled. "Will…."

He laughed too. "Haha, now you can't escape any more. Are you hot, baby?"

"No, no, it's not that. I just can't sleep for a while, it'll come."

"Okay."

She sighed. "I feel so safe in your arms, you know."

He smiled and kissed her head. "You are. I won't let anything happen to you, ever."

She kissed his chest and closed her eyes again. He held her as close as possible and wrapped in eachother, they fell asleep.

* * *

Around 2am Emma awoke at the sound of soft sniffling and sobbing. She was now pressed against Will's chest with her back, his arm still loosely hanging around her waist. She turned and looked at Will, to see why he was so sad, but he was fast asleep. She was confused for a second, but then she realized that there was another person in the room too, Shannon. Immediately she looked at the bed next to her. Her friend lay with her back to Emma, but it was obvious that the sobbing came from Shannon. "Shan?" Immediately the sobbing stopped and the form on the bed lay still. "Shannon, I know you're awake, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing Em."

"Shannon, of course there's something wrong, otherwise you wouldn't be sobbing about it, in the middle of the night. Come on, tell me, I want to help you, if I can. I care a lot about you, you know, you're one of my best friends." Shannon turned around.

"I know, pumpkin. Okay, uhm… I'm going to sit up for a second, that'll talk a bit easier."

"Wait, I'll come sit next to you, if that's okay with you, so we don't wake Will."

"Yeah, of course, sweetie."

Emma tried to move away from Will, so she could slid out of the bed, but immediately Will's arm held her tighter and pulled her back, even tighter against his chest. Emma sighed and giggled softly. Emma looked apologetic at Shannon. "Hihi, he does that all the time, unconsciously when I try to get out of bed. He's even extremely protective and a bit possessive when he's asleep. I really like it, but it's a bit hard when I need to go to the bathroom at night." Shannon smiled widely at her, really enjoying the cute scenario before her. It was a bit weird, to see her colleagues in their pajamas and in bed, but it were her best friends after all and she preferred this highly above sleeping with Sue in the same room. After some wriggling, Emma started to talk again. "Wait, I got this covered." "Will…." She said in her sing-song voice. He groaned, she softly tugged on his arm and pulled it back, he groaned harder and tried to pull her closer. "Will, honey." He opened his eyes a little bit and stared at her. "It's okay, I'm back in a second." She pecked his lips sweetly and he finally let go. She slid out of the bed and sat next to Shannon, who looked at Will, who was already fast asleep again. Shannon smiled at Emma.

"Wow, took you months of training, didn't it?" she joked.

Emma laughed. "Yeah, well, eventually he always listens to me. But I'm glad he also doesn't, he knows when not to and when to listen, to what I say. He mostly knows what's best, take tonight for example." She smiled at her sleeping fiancé. "But, that's not why we're awake, it's you…" She turned to Shannon and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Uhm…now, actually, Em. _It is_ why we're awake."

Now Emma was even more confused, she encouraged Shannon to continue.

"I heard you two talking, this night, when I was in the bathroom. And I realized you were right, I just want someone to love me."

"But you have Shannon, so many people!"

"No, I mean not as a friend pumpkin, as a lover. Like Cooter loved me, I guess, but then without the anger."

"And you really deserve it Shannon, you just need to find that one person, to search him."

"But I'm just so scared that I won't Emma!"

"Don't say that! Of course you will, there are a million men out there who are dying to be with such a wonderful woman as yourself!" But Emma saw that Shannon still wasn't really convinced. "Is it….."

Now Shannon looked up again. "Hm?"

Emma hesitated a bit. "Is it… because the way you look?"

It was quiet for a while "Uhm, yeah, I guess."

"Can I tell you something?"

Shannon nodded. "Go ahead."

"It took me ages too, you know, to find that one person. And to make it worse I had to lose him, to realize it. Well, no, that's not completely true, it was because I was mad at him, you know the story. Will was the first person ever, you've kissed, right?"

Shannon looked shocked. "You-you know that?!"

"Of course I do, we tell each other everything. And I'm absolutely not mad about it, because it was to help a friend. So?"

"Yeah, he was my first kiss."

"Well, he was mine too…."

"He was? I thought you had had a lot of boyfriends in high school!"

"None, you know Shannon, it has nothing to do with the way you look, only a bit. It's about the way you react to people, people did like me, but boys didn't make a chance. Because of my OCD and mysophobia, I wouldn't let anyone close to me. That was exactly the same with you, but then because of your insecurity, right?"

"Right…" Shannon was now actively listening, she still was amazed by how well Emma knew how other people felt and how she always knows just what to say.

"Well, when I moved to Lima, to work at McKinley, I met Will. He was the first person who treated me as a normal person. He didn't look weird at the things I did and wanted, it maybe had a bit to do with the fact that it actually was love at first sight, but because he was married, we couldn't act on it. He knew something wasn't completely right with me, but he didn't blame or reject me for that, just like you, which most people didn't. He also was about the first man I really trusted and as he won my trust step by step, I told him about my mental illness, step by step. He was also the very first and only male I fell in love with and hard…" They both quietly laughed.

"But wait….Weren't you also in love with Carl?"

"I tried to convince myself I was, but when you've found the one, you won't get him out of your head anymore."

And Shannon asked Emma to continue.

"He was the first person I didn't mind touching and didn't mind touching me. When I'm with Will, I just don't think about germs! And my medicine helps me, but my real cure is Will. From the moment I met him, he's always helped me with my OCD, without nagging or asking questions. He is the first man I've ever kissed and…the first I'll ever do it with."

"Wait…..you guys didn't….?"

"No, we've been very close though."

"But you are together for almost a year now and you're in love for over three years."

"Uhm….have you done it with Cooter?"

"Yes, I have. And it was the right decision, I know that for sure. But, why…?"

"It's not because I don't want to, you know. It's because of my OCD in the first place and if you have waited this long, it'll only become harder, that's the main reason, but you probably already know that?"

"Yeah, I do, I totally understand, but I'm over it now. What is holding you back, do you wanna wait till after you're married?"

"Oh no, I don't. but about two years ago, when we first started dating I kinda threw myself at him, thinking I was ready, when I secretly knew I wasn't and that went totally wrong. So, I just want it to be special now. I'm ready, I know for sure, I told you, I love it when he touches me, it makes me feel safe and loved and wanted and so much more. I don't even think about germs in those moments, it still gives me shivers and makes me feel all warm inside and I really enjoy that. I am planning it to happen very soon, I just have to find the right moment. And I think he's kind of noticing it, he seems to know exactly what I'm thinking most of the time, which is vice-versa, but still… I want it to be a surprise."

"Ooooow…. I get it."

"But wait…. What did you mean when you said it _was _going about this? I still don't get that."

"Uhm, well, what made me even more desperate to find that perfect man again and realize what I am missing and maybe could have, was watching you two. You're just the perfect couple, to everyone! I know you have your ups and downs and fights too, but you're just always so sweet towards eachother. You care more about the other than yourself, you always seem to know exactly what the other one is thinking or wants. When I don't get you, Will always knows to explain exactly what you mean or think and vice-versa. And just by looking at eachother you can see that you're extremely in love! Just the way you treat eachother and talk to eachother makes everyone melt and I envy this all so, so very much. I just want that too."

"I get that and you will, I know that for sure. But that is what I was trying to make you realize, I have found the one now, I have the "perfect" life now, but it took me about thirty years to get it! It might take you a bit longer, but that doesn't matter as long as you'll get it eventually. And…can I give you some advice, Shannon?"

"Of course you can pumpkin."

"Open up a little more, go out and open up. When you finally got together for real with Cooter, was because you'd finally opened up, right?"

"Yeah, that's actually true! You're so good at this Em, no wonder you're a guidance counselor and you got that tenure!"

Emma grinned widely at her, but then continued. "Thanks! But it's the same with everyone, also with me, Will was also the first man I've ever opened up to, he was the first one, who could win my trust. And after that, well, it took us a while, but here we are and I wouldn't want it any other way!"

"Yeah, you're right! Thanks Em, I really feel a lot better now. And in the main time, when I'm looking at you two, I won't do it anymore with the thought, that I can never have that, but really want. But with the thought that I can and will have that in the future, if I do something about it!"

"That's right! I'm really glad I could help, I really hate seeing you so upset. So, next time, just come to me, okay?"

"I promise! Here, gimme a hug pumpkin."

They hugged eachother for a long time and then slid back under the covers. The moment Emma laid back down, Will immediately pulled her back against his chest, to never let her go again. After a few minutes he started to draw circles on her waist and slid his hand all the way down, to her upper thigh, over the side of her ass, over her belly, to her ribs and then he reached her breast. He cupped her and rubbed his thumb slowly over her nipple, through her gown, now she knew for sure he wasn't asleep.

"Will….."

"What, you like that, don't you?" he laughed, moved her hair aside and kissed her neck. "You handled that really well, you just keep amazing me, with always knowing exactly what to say."

"You heard the whole conversation?"

"I did." He smirked. "You know, that when you're not back in bed after five minutes, I automatically wake up."

She sighed and turned around in his arms. "Well, I meant everything."

"Yeah, Shannon is really happy again. And that, all thanks to you." He squeezed her ass.

She gasped. "Goodnight then." She said, pecked him on the lips and turned around again.

"No, turn around, I like it when you lay with your head against my chest, under my head."

"Uhm… on one condition then."

"Which is?"

"Pull off your shirt?" she looked at him with those beautiful, big Bambi eyes and he could never, ever say no to her. He kissed her pouted lips.

"Everything for you, my love." Emma smiled and Will pulled his shirt off.

One last kiss and they finally fell asleep, for the last time that night. She, with her hand and head against his chest, he holding her so close, no one could ever take her away.

* * *

The End

_Wow, how I could make such a long story, because of one tiny, little sentence. I love my mind. I was on vacation, without internet, so I really hadn't that much to do either. Hope you loved it, please review and let me know Wemmites! Thanks for taking the time to read, love you all! X Lieflotje. _


End file.
